Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{6.000\times 10^{-5}} {3.0\times 10^{-3}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{6.000} {3.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-5}} {10^{-3}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 2.00 \times 10^{-5\,-\,-3}$ $= 2.00 \times 10^{-2}$